Deliveries from the Docks
Details Location: '''Baldur's Gate Harbor '''Quest giver: '''Stewart Hipp This quest is a simple errand of running around in Baldur's Gate. It involves no fighting at all. Dialogue ... To be added. '''You: '''Perhaps. What needs to be delivered? '''Stewart Hipp: *Rummaging through a stack of boxes, he eventually takes out four wrapped packages* These four packages need to be delivered to places around town. All can be clearly seen on the map of the city. Please tell me you do have a map of Baldur’s Gate? You: 'I do have a map. Where specifically do they need to be delivered to, Stewart? '''Stewart Hipp: '''The first goes to Maltz in his weapon shop, the second goes to Aello in his discount store, the third to Toubazar Drin in the Sorcerous Sundries, and the last to Bellanm a Flaming Fist soldier who is currently located in the Helm and Cloak Inn which can be found in the Palace district just north of here. You have to get the packages to them in order. How does that sound? Do you think you could help me out? '''You: '''That sounds fine. I’d be happy to help. '''Stewart Hipp: '*Handing you the four packages* Thank you so much! Come and find me when you’re finished. I’ll be here sorting through the rest of this shipment. '''You: I will do that, Stewart. Goodbye. ---- Journal Entry: A man named Stewart Hipp at the docks has asked me to deliver dour packages to people around Baldur’s Gate. The packages must be delivered in order. The first package has to be delivered to Maltz in his weapon shop, the second to Aello in his discount store, the third to Toubazar Din in Sorcerous Sundries, and Bellan in the Helm and Cloak Inn which is in the Palace District north of the docks. I should check my map to see where I’m going. ---- Maltz’ Weapon Shop ''' '''You: You’re Maltz, right? I have a package for you that just came in from the docks. Maltz: '''*Setting aside a longsword that he was examining and taking the box* Excellent! It’s probably the bolts I ordered not long ago. My thanks, friend. '''You: '''You’re welcome. ---- '''Journal Entry: '''I have delivered the package to Maltz. Next stop is Lucky Aello's store. ---- '''Aello’s Discount Store Lucky Aello: Welcome traveller, what may I interest you in? You: '''Hello Aello. I have a package for you that just came in from the docks. '''Lucky Aello: *Excitedly taking the box* Ooo! It must be this month’s exotic cheese order from the Dalelands. You: '''Oh, sure. You’re very welcome Aello. ---- '''Journal Entry: '''I have delivered the package to Aello. Next stop is Sourcerous Sundries and Toubazar Din. ---- '''Sorcerous Sundries Halbazzer Drin: '''Welcome traveller. What may I interest you in? '''You: Are you Toubazzar Drin? I have a package for you. Halbazzer Drin: *Taking the package and shaking it roughly and tossing it carelessly to the side* Must be another order of alchemist fire for Ragefast. Thank you. You: '''*Hurriedly before something explodes* You’re welcome! Bye! ---- '''Journal Entry: I have delivered the package to Toubazar Din. Last stop is Bellan in the Helm & Cloak. ---- Helm & Cloak ''' '''Bellan: *Gnawing enjoyably on a turkey leg* What is it, citizen? 1. Nothing. Sorry for bothering you. 2. *Showing him a package* Are you Bellan? This came for you at the docks. You: '*Showing him a package* Are you Bellan? This came for you at the docks. '''Bellan: '*Handing you his turkey leg while he takes the box and opens it* Haha! Looks like my newest ale stein came in from Waterdeep. Pretty soon I’ll have a whole collection! My thanks. 'You: '*Setting the turkey leg on the table, and wiping off your hands* Of course, Bellan. I must be going. ---- 'Journal Entry: '''I’ve delivered all of the packages Stewart Hipp gave me. I should visit him at the docks in Baldur’s Gate and let him know I’m finished. ---- '''Stewart Hipp: '*Holding a live chicken in one hand and an open box of pots in the other: Uh oh. Where did this go? *He looks up to you* Oh, hello again. Did you deliver those packages like I asked? '''1. *Sharply* Of course I did, you incompetent fool! Now where's the gold you said you had for me? 2. I sure did Stewart. They have all been delivered. 3'''. Not yet, Stewart. Where did they go again? '''You: '''I sure did Stewart. They have all been delivered. '''Stewart Hipp: *Setting down the chicken and the box of pots, he reaches into his coin purse and takes out a handful of gold* Thanks, friend! Here you are, twenty-five gold as promised. You: '*Taking the coin and smiling* You’re very welcome, Stewart. Good luck sorting through the rest of this mess. ---- '''Stewart Hipp: '*Holding a live chicken in one hand and an open box of pots in the other: Uh oh. Where did this go? *He looks up to you* Oh, hello again. Did you deliver those packages like I asked? '''1. *Sharply* Of course I did, you incompetent fool! Now where's the gold you said you had for me? 2. ''' I sure did Stewart. They have all been delivered. '''3. Not yet, Stewart. Where did they go again? You: '''*Sharply* Of course I did, you incompetent fool! Now where's the gold you said you had for me? DC '''Stewart Hipp: *Dropping the chicken and the box of pots, he fumbles through his coin purse and hands you some gold* Oh, it's right here! You can even have these few extra coins, its all I have - just don't hurt me! 'You: '*Kicking the chicken as you leave* Don't tempt me, Stewart. Farewell. Reward: Accepting payment: 250 experience, 25 gold Sharp approach: 300 Experience, 34 Gold Category:Quests